


24. Antony Starr and Marcus have a little talk

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	24. Antony Starr and Marcus have a little talk

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

Antony stands, reaching over the table, making notations on the map in pencil as they go. "If we set the alarm off over here and enter through the back way, we can go through this door, hit the mark, and be out this side door before security even leaves their base," he explains to Marcus.

Who should be listening. Who normally _would_ be listening. But right now all he can do is stare at the dog tags hanging out of Antony's shirt. "What are those?" he asks, poking at them with his own pencil.

"Tags," Antony says, tucking them into his shirt but they just fall back out anyway.

"Not yours," Marcus responds. Antony hasn't worn tags in years. Not since they were in service.

Antony looks over the map, continuing to plot things out. "They were a gift."

"From who?" Marcus isn't easily deterred. Never has been.

"None of your business," Antony responds, working out several contingency plans.

"That the same none-of-my-business who's had you turning your phone off in the evening?"

"I haven't been turning it off. I just haven't been responding to you," Antony says evenly. "You're like a fucking teenage girl with your texts."

"Fuck you."

"No," Antony shakes his head, a small smile creasing his lips, "fuck you."

Marcus sighs. "So does she have a name?"

Fuck. Antony sighs too. This isn't going to work. Not with Marcus. "Yeah, he does," he says finally, eyes still on the map, mind firmly on business. "It's Stephen. Now can we get back to this?" he asks, gesturing towards the table.

He. Huh. Marcus takes a second to absorb that. It's not like he hasn't known all along that Antony played both sides of the fence, but he's still taken aback that it's a _he_ keeping Antony from Marcus, from work. Not that it's actually affecting their jobs or anything, but still. "Is it serious?"

Antony sits down. Jesus fucking Christ. "Yes, it's serious."

"How serious?"

Antony stares at Marcus.

Marcus shrugs. "It's a fair question."

"No, it's fucking not," Antony says quietly, in that tone he uses when he's really had it. The one that makes everyone, everyone except Marcus, back the fuck away like there's a live explosive in the room. "I already told you. My relationship with Stephen is none of your business."

"Except he's a weak spot," Marcus points out.

"No, he's not," Antony says, still with that tone, that look.

"Yeah, he is," Marcus insists. "Because now you have something to lose. You have a way they can hurt you."

Antony considers that. For most men it might be true. Most men would crumble. But he's not most men. He's never been most men. "You've known me how long?" he says. "You really believe that?"

And no, no he doesn't. Because when Marcus looks in Antony's eyes, he can tell. If anyone ever goes /near/ this Stephen to get at Antony, Antony will hunt them down and _end_ them. Fuck. He rubs a hand over his face and then waves at the map, "So, after we're out?"


End file.
